The Cullens! one shot
by louloulicious37
Summary: Edwrad Cullen is the lead singer of the hot new band, "The Cullens." After Bella gets backstage, and trips on stage, he starts to fall for her. What will happen? ONE SHOT! Edward/Bella.


_The Cullens_

_Performing August 23rd at the Music Center in Toronto_

_7:00 – 10:00 pm_

I squealed, as I looked the ticket over again and again. My mom got me the ticket for my seventeenth birthday. She knew how much I loved Edward Cullen, who was the lead singer. So she got Alice, Rosalie, and me all tickets to go and see the show.

That was three months ago. Now, it was the day of the concert.

I've been following this band around everywhere they've gone. And anything you asked me about them, I would know the answer. I know every single feature of Edward Cullen's face. I was in love with him and his music.

So tonight, I dressed in his favourite colour, green, and put on tons of eyeliner with sparkly eye shadow. I hardly ever wore makeup, but I definitely in the mood tonight. My black skinny jeans hung onto me in all the right places. I wore my hair down, letting my waves fall down around my shoulders. We had floor seats, and I was hoping with all my heart that Edward would look at me for even a split second.

"Honey!" I heard my mom yelling for me from downstairs, "The girls are here!"

"Kay mom!"

I threw on some lip-gloss and ran downstairs.

"BELLA! OH MY GOD! YOU LOOK HOT!" Alice and Rosalie squealed as they hugged me.

"So do you guys!" I looked down at Alice's blue skinny jeans and flowy white shirt. Rose was wearing a short tight skirt with a black tank top.

They loved _The Cullens_ almost as much as me. Alice loved Jasper so much; she was like me with Edward in that way. Rose just thought that Emmett was supper hot. But that's all she needs to fall in love with his drumming.

We grabbed some mint gum on the way out and threw it into our mouths; packing the rest in my pocket. I told my mom to hurry up and speed once we got on the highway, but she refused, saying we were way too early anyways. An hour early to be correct.

_The Cullens _were so popular now, that we weren't the only ones that were extra early.

There was a line of girls waiting outside that went all around the sidewalk to the entrance. I sighed and pranced to the end of the line; holding hands with Alice and Rose.

My mom groaned and followed behind us. She didn't really want to go, but she forced herself to, since she couldn't trust me.

"Bella, I think I'm going to fall asleep." She groaned.

"Oh no Renée, you won't. The Cullen boys will get ya going." Alice winked.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

We watched people pile in to the end of the line. It got so big, that no one could really see the end of it from where we were standing.

An hour or so later, they finally let us in, though it took forever with ticket checking.

Finally, we got to the doors and gave our tickets to the ticket men. We walked inside and I was dazzled by the decorations and posters that were hung everywhere. We all squealed and ran into the auditorium. My mom, Rose, Alice and I all finally got to our seats down below. They were five rows back from the stage, but I remembered that we were allowed to get up and walk closer.

We sat there for a while. I looked at my clock. _6:45 pm. _The show was starting in 15 minutes, so I had to use the bathroom now.

"Guys, I gotta go pee. I'll be right back." I said as I stood up.

"Thanks for announcing that…" Alice smirked.

I chuckled and ran off to the bathroom.

Once I almost got there, a giant man walked out in front of me.

"Oh my god! There you are! We need you back stage, _now._" He mumbled and took my wrist pulling me forward.

"What?" I asked, "What's going on?"

"You are late, and we need to get you on for the third song." He rolled his eyes.

He pulled me downstairs until we came to two giant doors blocked by two giant bodyguards. He showed them his backstage pass and they let us in.

"Where am I?" I mumbled as I strained to see through the darkness.

He laughed, "God are you on drugs again? We're backstage, Jill."

_Jill? Who the hell is Jill?_

He pushed through a row of curtains until we made it into the light.

I looked around stunned. I was backstage at The Cullens show!

_Holy Shit. What's going on?_

I looked around frantically, trying to find some answers.

That's when I spotted a giant group of girls around my age all dressed _exactly _like me.

_Background Dancers._

_Of course Bella. They think you can dance?! Greeeaat…_

"Now go with your posy and practice." He let go of my arm and walked away.

I frowned. I wasn't just going to go with those girls. They would know I wasn't 'Jill' and they would kick me out. I ran behind a set of curtains and looked around for the band. Especially Edward.

That's when I heard a countdown starting in the crowd.

There was 20 seconds 'till _The Cullens _walked out. I needed to see the entrance to the stage.

Ten seconds left, I walked from around the curtain and walked behind a giant speaker.

I noticed Edward Cullen standing there then. He was so close to me, I could run over and actually touch him. My heart was pounding in my chest as I ran my eyes down his perfect nineteen-year-old body. My breathing hitched as my mouth stayed in an O shape.

He eyes gazed around the room until they met mine. I froze where I was as he stared at me. I could feel his gaze burning through me as my face turned bright red. I hid back around the speaker so I couldn't see him.

"Hey dude, let's go!" I heard Emmett yell to Edward. "What was he looking at?" I guessed he was asking Jasper. I looked around to see him shrug and walk out on stage.

"HELLOOOOO TORONTOOOOO!" Edward cheered into the microphone.

I slid down the back of the speaker, as the million girls screamed and screamed for him. It made me jealous, though that made to sense to me at all.

His first song was _Love You Forever_, which was my favourite one from them. I sang along quietly as Edward perfected every line. The next one they sang next was _If I Could_, which was the one that always made me cry. Half way through that song, the mean big guy found me again.

"JILL! What are you doing?" he groaned and pulled me to my feet, "Your on in two."

I nodded and gulped loudly as I walked over to the rest of the girls. They were all staring at Edward, dazzled. I was glad they didn't see me. It was too dark for me to even see where I was walking. The song ended and the girl walked out in the darkness. I couldn't see anything so I just followed along as well as I could.

Then it hit me. What the hell was I supposed to do?

The lights went back on and all the girls' heads went down together. I couldn't do that though. Instead, I looked out at the million of screaming girls in the auditorium. My eyes felt they were going to fall out. Jasper Cullen was staring at me from the side with his Guitar. He laughed quietly and started playing.

With that beginning of that song, I suddenly knew exactly what song this was. It was there fastest song they've ever made; _Like A Bullet. _I bit my lip as all the girls around me started dancing in sync with Jasper's playing. Then Emmett started the drums to a fast beat, which made me jump in surprise. I couldn't focus on anything around me.

That's when Edward started singing. My eyes stayed on his back as the girls danced around him. I tried following them, but ended up tripping on my own feet. I fell face first on the stage, but luckily a pair of strong arms caught me and held me up. Edward had stopped singing.

The audience fell silent as the strong arms held me up. I stood up and looked into my surgery saver's face.

Edward Cullen was standing there, smirking at me. My mouth fell open again as he stood me up. _He was touching me!_ I looked into his eyes and smiled slightly.

"Are you okay?" his magical voice echoed through my ears.

I nodded and blushed red. He chuckled and held my hand. He brought it up to his face and kissed the back of it lightly.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you…?" He smiled wanting to know my name.

I looked away, too dazzled by his gaze. "Bella." I giggled.

He smirked, "Well, I'm Edward."

"I know." I looked down at my feet, thanking them for making me trip.

That's when the _entire_ audience stood up and started screaming. They were making little hearts with their hands and making "OUUU"ing sounds too. I blushed even deeper red and smiled.

_Wonder what Mom, Alice and Rose are thinking…_

"Okay, I have to finish this song," Edward sighed, chuckling at the audience members. "Wait backstage for me though." He smiled.

I was so dazzled in that moment that it took me all my might to walk over to the curtains.

The big mean guy walked over to me, "So you're not Jill, are you?"

I laughed and shook my head.

He made a motion for me to leave and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Hey no!" Edward called to the guy from the mic, "Brent, she's with me."

Everyone _AWED_ in unison, and Edward blushed.

"Alright, alright. Back to the song." He smirked and motioned for the boys to keep on playing.

He sang a few more songs before I was time for the intermission. He waved to everyone before he walked off stage, and over to me.

"So, what brings you here?" he put his arm around my shoulder.

I blushed and looked down as he walked me over to his dressing room. _His dressing room!_

"Brent thought I was a dancer." I sighed.

Edward looked at me; then at the girl dancers whom were all glaring at me.

"Nawh," he sighed, "You're prettier."

I bit my lip and blushed darker, "Thanks." I mumbled.

He laughed and led me into his private dressing room.

"Take a seat." He sat down on one of the giant blue chairs, as I sat on the one across from him.

He looked at me for a moment. "So are you okay? You took a pretty bad spill back there."

"Yeah, thanks for that. I didn't know what I was doing." I looked down at my fingernails.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I could tell."

I looked back up at him to see him staring at me. My heart melted as he almost stared right into my soul.

He just dazzled me with all his might.

I looked away and blushed.

He smiled, "You look cute when you blush."

I picked up a pillow off the chair and threw it at him. "Shut up!"

We laughed and threw pillows at each other, him missing me every single time. But I think he was just being a gentleman by letting me win.

After a while, another guy came in and told Edward he had three minutes 'till the show began again. The guy eyed me and turned out the door, laughing.

"Who was that?" I smiled.

Edward sighed and fixed his hair in the mirror. "My uncle."

"Oh," I chuckled.

He turned back around to me, "Well, I gotta go." He paused, "Will you stay here until I get back?"

I smiled, blushed and nodded.

"Okay good." He smiled an adorable smile, before walking out the door.

After he was gone, I stood up and starting dancing around the room. I was squealing with joy as I looked at all his tour pictures. He had pictures of him and his band all over his mirror frame. I looked at all of his colognes.

I sprayed each one; wanting to know what kind he liked.

After a while of looking around his room, I heard him come back into his room. I turned around to see him staring at me.

"Bella…" he sighed.

My heart was beating out of my chest. He closed the door and locked it.

_Should I be scared?_

My pulse was beating wildly as he walked over and came a few inches away from my face.

"I've been thinking about trying something during the entire second half of the concert." His breath blew into my face making it hard to stand up.

His hands came up to my cheek and he pulled my face to his, pressing his lips against mine.

My hands flew up to his hair in a split second. They knotted in his hair, pulling him closer to me. He groaned and placed me onto of his dressed table. My arms and legs wrapped around him.

I wanted more of him. I needed more of him.

My heart was beating so quickly it almost hurt. This was all so sudden, all so new.

He pulled away from me and placed his forehead against mine. "I've never felt this way before." He sighed.

"Me neither." And it was so true. He suddenly became my everything. I wanted him so bad it hurt. And I wasn't star struck either. It was like he was just a normal person.

He kissed me again, but this time his tongue slipped into my mouth. I tasted his tongue as I wrapped mine with his. I arched my back into his chest and he picked me up, carrying me over to one of the big blue chairs.

I wrapped my legs around his torso and kissed down his neck, sending shivers through his body. I could feel him shudder with delight as his erection poked me.

"Oh my god." I moaned.

"Mmmm…" he replied; his hands coming to my hips.

"Listen," he started as he looked into my eyes. "My tour is done for now. And I'm staying in Toronto for a while."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank God."

He chuckled, "Here Bella. You have to go, but take this." I looked down at the piece of paper with his number written across it.

He kissed me once more and pulled away, running his fingers through my hair. "Please call me." He smiled.

I smiled too and nodded, "I will. Don't worry."

I stood up from his lap. "I don't want to leave…" I groaned.

"You'll see me soon… Right?" he kissed me again lightly.

I blushed, "Right."

I turned around and walked out of his dressing room, clutching the piece of paper between my fingers. I added it to my cell phone as I walked down the halls to the front entrance.

Once I saw my friends and mom, I ran over and screamed.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! BELLA!" Alice screamed as she saw me coming up from behind them.

I giggled and hugged them, jumping up and down like I was five.

"What happened?!" Rose screamed with joy.

I looked up at my mom, "Let's just say…" I turned and whispered in Alice and Rose's ears, "I got his number."

They stared at me and squealed, while my mom rolled her eyes and walked out of the Music Center.

As I walked out, I saw Edward peaking from behind one of the doors. He smiled to me and winked, before disappearing. I stared at his phone number and texted him:

_See you later. :)_

A few minutes later he replied,

_Yes, you will. :D_

I blushed and ran into the car, telling the girls everything that happened.

* * *

**Yeah, so that was my cute little Edward/Bella one shot.**

**:)**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are loveable. **

**xoxo**


End file.
